A Dragon girl
by MadelVer
Summary: What has happened to our Revolutionary Leader! What is wrong with that stupid Garp! How come she hadn't NOTICE! AND SHUT IT IVANKO! Part-three of "I'm a girl!" series. It's now our dearly beloved's fathers' TURN! female-Dragon, fem-dragon!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I realized that in both my previous one/two shots of "I'm A Girl again" the plot was all messed up, but... this is a fanfiction so I can do whatever I want!** **ALSO THE WHOLE THING WOULD BE IN PRE-TIMESKIP INSTEAD OF POST-TIMESKIP**

 **ALSO!** **SO MANY OF YOU REQUESTED THIS STORY SO BADLY So I've kind of been working on it... AND IT TOOK SO LOONG!**

* * *

 **3rd POV**

"Achoo!" A woman under a green blanket rubbed her nose.

This girl had a large bust with a red tattoo taking the left side of her head.

"Someone must be talking about me."

She had awoken from her slumber, her eyes were closed, but she was able to maneuver around her room easily with her haki. She had noticed something different with her haki, but she can't seem to sense it.

So shrugging it off, she went to the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth and put on clothes.

Not noticing they were at little too big on her waist and too tight on her chest, she got out her the bathroom to her room.

"*Growl*"

She patted her stomach, eyes still closed "guess I'm hungry?"

She took off for the dining hall for food.

Not noticing the stares she had been getting, when she got a stack of food.

She arriving at her normal seat and started to eat but hesitated at what she was hearing.

 _"Who's the chick?"_

 _"A new recruit?"_

 _"Don't know, but damn she's hot."_

 _"Does she look familiar to you?"_

 _"Yeah she does, but I can't put my finger on it."_

After some time she opened her eyes to see what they were looking at... only they were staring at her...

She stared down noticing lumps on her chest. She wasn't like her father so she didn't faint nor scream, instead, she asked a question in a voice that gave everyone shivers to their whole body.

 **"What day is it?..."**

it was just a mere whisper, but it felt like a banshee had screamed it next to their ears!

A man having enough courage answered her question, and had replied stuttering "u-um it's t-the 1st o-of J-January."

The woman suddenly had stood up and left.

Being scared enough, the man hid behind the blond who had a scar -that looked like it was caused by a fire- stuck on his left eye.

Everyone there sighed in relief that the woman was gone, even though she was a beauty, she had authority written all over her.

But, the man that had a scar on one of his eyes was suspicious, there were on new recruits. He would know since he is the Chief of The Revolutionary Army, so slowly he snuck away to follow her. This man wore a blue outfit and a black top hat with goggles, overall he looked like a noble with slighly ragged clothes.

He followed the woman from earlier, he needed to deal with this situation since, Dragon, the Revolutionary's leader was unusaully on vacation around this time.

However he didn't hear Dragon having any plans on going on vacation.

When he collected his thoughts, he had saw that the woman had reached the bathrooms, she almost went to the men's as he could see, but he noticed she cursed and went to the women's restroom, still not noticing him.

Quietly to the edge of the bathroom door he tried to easedrop on any information and was only able to hear "today's the day..." at that point he didn't care and just went to the bathroom not caring if any other girls were in there.

"What do you mean by that?..." he stood there leaning his top hat covering his eyes.

* * *

 **Earlier**

The woman left after hearing it was the 1st of January

Ran off to the bathroom thinking.

 _"No wonder something felt unusual when I used my haki."_

 _"My waist was too slim."_

 _"My chest was too heavy."_

She arrived at the bathroom, almost going to the mens on instinct. However, she cursed then went to the women's.

She stood in front of the mirror looking at her body. Her chest felt tight, she had more or less balance, and to top that her face wasn't so scary anymore, but she prefers the scarier face, though I can always look scary when I atleast try.

Her face had black eyes that was as dark as the night, her lips were supple and pink, and her face had a natural blush on it.

She cursed again, "fuck, today's the day!"

Suddenly the blond man appeared leaning on his side.

"What do you mean by that?..." he stood there leaning his top hat covering his eyes.

They both stood their waiting for something to happen...

Something did...

A woman with short orange hair in a pixie-cut entered the bathroom.

"Sabo what are you doing here!" She screamed, pointing at him.

The boy named Sabo sighed with his head in his hands, "I'm investigating..."

She suddenly looked serious "investigating what?..."

He pointed towards the green cloaked woman, "her..."

The woman in the green cloak stood still not really caring what's going on... as long as she finds a certain purple afro.

The woman knew he could beat everyone here, but she's a woman right now and she'd like to keep it secret.

 _"I'll be found out!"_ She thought.

Even though she stood moitonless her mind was at least going several miles per hour... until...

"I say we take it with Iva, Iva will know what to do" Sabo insisted.

Her mind stopped right there both in relief and fear, hopefully it didn't show on her face.

The orange haired girl nodded, "yeah..."

With that the three left the bathroom toward Ivanko's office. The walk was at a slow pace, however the one in the green cloak was thinking about some worrisome stuff to her, and sligh possitive ones.

 _"If we reach Ivanko, Iva will most like just scream my name and laugh about my gender!"_

 _"...Or maybe he'll just keep quiet..."_

They finally arrived, the door was unusually sized. Inside the three can hear...

 _"HEEHAAA!"_

 _"I'M VONNA VALL... or VNOT!"_

* * *

 **Dragon's** ** POV**

Ivanko, the guy that been with the revoulutionaries in the beggining beside Kuma and Hack, is labled genderless becuase of his/her devilfruit.

I remember Ivanko returned from Kamabakka island, the country he/she rules.

 _"I VWONDER WHEN DRAGON'S VONNA TURN?!"_

I swear if he continues I'm gonna kill that stupid okama!

 _"VWHO KNEW VTHAT VTHERE'S VA VWAY TO VCHANGE GENDER VWITHOUT VA VFRUIT! MMMFUFUFU!"_

 **"THAT'S IT! I'M SO GONNA KILL THAT FUCKING OKAMA!"**

I must either looked like a seething demon or they're shocked I had said I had planned on killing that stupid okama.

I opened a door, and Sabo and Koala finally out of their daze raised their weapons at me.

It this point I didn't care if Sabo and Koala figured out my yearly gender change. I'm their boss, and I can tell them to shut it and keep it a secret.

"Ivanko!" I screamed at the okama, glaring like no tomorrow.

"VWAA! D-DRAGON!" The okama actually had REAL horror on his/her face.

Sabo and Koala screamed in my ear like a maniac.

 **"W-WAIT YOUR DRAGON!"**

 _"I think my ears are bleeding out..."_ I thought rubbing my ears.

Sighing I turned to them and glared **"NO need for the whole building to know you both,"** I was putting on an intimidating glare on my face and my voice seemed it was demonic.

They "slightly" faltered, and I knew why. My face was less menacing, an added effect of my change that I was not proud of. However they gave up because of the tone of my voice.

"B-but Dragon, how are you... YOU!" Sabo was pointing a finger at me.

"You know it's rude to point..." I said still annoyed at him and everyone around me.

Unfortunately for me, things got worse.

I hear a squeal of excitement next to Sabo, it was Koala gushing out words no one really understands.

"OMG, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! WE COULD'VE GONE SHOPPING!"

I was sweating buckets, but it looked like I was getting irritated at them. I had seen the poor souls coming back with Koala when she was going shopping alone or with her friends, and when the girls were together it was a hell lot worse.

Luckily I thought of something up to protect myself no matter what, that meant I was using every excuse I could think of to use against her.

"Koala, I am not very fond of shopping and I'd rather stay here than shop. Also, as your boss, I will tell you to lessen you shopping "our budget is depleting" because of you and other girls shopping sprees."

I could see Sabo be at relief but Koala was in a state of shock.

"Wha-what..." she was in a daze and was rocking back on forth. She slowly shook it off to the sounds behind me.

I could hear the muffled laughs of someone, "MMF-MMF..."

I turned to face Ivanko who was, a dam filled with laughter about to burst.

"MMFUFUFU! D-DRAGON'S SCARED OF SHOPPING!" the okama screamed.

I was practically pouring out annoyance towards everyone around a 50-meter radius because of Ivanko.

"Ivanko shut it or I will BREAK IT!"

I was getting ready my Dragon-Claw technique I had created and taught Sabo, though Sabo still needs practice with it.

Ivanko started to bow down repeatedly and said "sorry" multiple times, actually crying in fear.

I sighed, I wouldn't forgive him that easily. I have something planned for him/her to do for at least as a punishment for randomly talking about my stupid family's secret. And, it would last for at least a month and I plan on using it well.

However, Garp my idiotic father of mine, that I know has turned into a woman stupidly decided that every year when we turn in our opposite gender, we would go out on vacation to an island as civilians, though it had some useful privileges *cough* getting information *cough*.

So... reluctantly I got a den-den mushi out on Ivanko's desk and dialed my father's number...

* * *

 **AND**

 **...**

 **CUT!**


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

OK ANNOUNCEMENT

I have finally gotten enough time to move my lazy ass and mind, to finally do my rewrite!!

The rewrite is out and it's called

 ** _Oh This!... It's Normal_**


End file.
